1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron pipe furniture assembly structure, and more particularly to a structural design where a pipe connector and the pipe element through a socket construction so that the assembly operation of the pipe element and the pipe connector can be easily and speedily completed with certain simple insertion and spiral actions without using any bolts and nuts for fastening. Not simply easier and faster operation, the absence of bolts and nuts gives it a much nicer looking, thereby resolved the problems and shortcomings of the conventional structure and achieved best utilization value and practicality of the industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional iron pipe furniture usually uses welding to assemble the pipe elements and supporting shafts to form a fixed furniture structure, and because its production requires experience and technical skill of workers to ensure its assembly and production quality and transportation problem caused by its fixed bulk size made it gradually being eliminated by the market and replaced by consumer DIY assembly iron pipe furniture.
Structurally the conventional iron pipe assembly furniture principally uses pipe joints for assembly of the pipe elements and the supporting shafts to form a base rack for the iron pipe furniture, and through installation of the loading boards or panel boards thus completed assembly of the iron pipe furniture; and since the pipe joints, pipe elements and supporting racks all use screws that can be disassembled or that after assembly are fastened by bolts and nuts and hence it is unnecessary to complete assembly of the entire structure before shipping which subsequently reduced packing sizes and transportation cost and consumers only need to follow instructions in the manual to complete fastening operation with pipe joints, pipe elements and supporting shafts and is therefore very convenient.
However, such assembly iron pipe furniture requires using non-technical fastening method for assembly fitting and the entire production process is rather complicated and time-consuming, particularly the screws and bolts are small accessories and is usually packed in a bag as an attachment to the main parts and is rather troublesome and inconvenient, besides frequent shortage of screws and bolts is another problem causing consumers fail to complete assembly and have to resort to buying replacements and is a perennial problem in the assembly of such iron pipe furniture and has to find ways to make improvement.